


【Cherik】Back Where I Belong（原著向PG无差）

by Fei_chu



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: CE, Cherik - Freeform, EC, M/M, PG
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:29:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fei_chu/pseuds/Fei_chu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当Erik最终回来的时候，他做到了他从未做到的事情。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【Cherik】Back Where I Belong（原著向PG无差）

温彻斯特秋日傍晚的微风是这个季节送给这片土地的最大礼物。它卷起包裹着落叶、湿土、细雨、凋花的空气，悄无声息地拂上窗前纱帘，沿着轻盈曼妙的节奏带起后者一阵阵的飘动。

Charles坐在窗前，他习惯于在独自陷入沉思时保持这样的姿势。他目光所及之处已不似过去几十年间的记忆，天启事件已过一年，新建的宅邸也渐渐被学生们所熟悉。新房子很大，足够容纳下所有在此的学生并继续接纳更多的。很多的房间都变了位置和功能，但Charles的书房仍旧在二楼东南侧视野最好的那块地方，一切似乎都已经恢复原样。

Charles的手下意识的抚摸着一本放在他腿上的硬皮书，扫过雕刻着暗纹的墨蓝色封面，沿着烫金的花体字转了一圈。损毁的学校已经步入了正轨，但他的书架可还没有。重建并不是一件很难的事情，毕竟他姓Xavier。但这个世界上确实还是有很多东西是无法用钱，或者说在短时间内用钱就能够买到的，Charles的书架是最好的例子。用时间与心血积累起来的东西很难补救，但他又似乎不太需要担心这个。在这一年里，时不时的会有些包裹出现在他的书桌前，上好的牛皮纸带着熟悉的手写体就这样被浪费在了包装上。

Charles的手在转到第三圈时忍不住轻声笑了出来，《永久和平论》。他简直不敢相信送他此书的人，在用细心包裹这本几乎成为孤本的初版康德巨著时是什么样的表情。可还未等笑容来得及退下，担忧的光芒又重新回到那双坦桑石般的蓝色眼眸里。Charles侧过头，看着放在茶几上的一份报纸，硕大的头条新闻不是总统选举，不是奥运会，也不是任何明星的花边新闻。而是一篇关于万磁王再现波兰故地的报道，虽然只有模糊的远距离的配图，但Charles还是一眼就认出了那确实是Erik。根据报道的内容，不难猜出此图拍摄于Erik之前与妻女共住的家门外。报道所引用的目击者之词仍旧充满恐惧与担忧，在发现Erik的行踪后，当地警察局甚至以他为中心，迅速划出了一个疏散区。

Charles的眉头在想到这点时锁的更紧了些，虽然Erik的通缉令已经撤销，但人们在十几年间累积起来的负面印象明显不是通过一次或者两次拯救世界就能够消除的。Charles的内心涌起一些如今已经很难在他身上看到的不忿之情，他转过头不再去阅读那些对Erik一无所知之人的可笑话语。但担忧却仍旧缠绕着Charles的思绪，没人比他更清楚这一次的失去对Erik意味着什么，他不会无缘无故跑回那块故土。Charles用了很大的意志力才没有瞒着大家偷偷跑到主脑去寻找Erik，反而是同样看到报道的Hank和其他孩子们在晚餐时的欲言又止让Charles稍稍宽慰了点儿。也许只不过是他杞人忧天，不管是身陷囹圄，还是隐姓埋名，Erik一直将自己照顾的很好。

Charles在心里叹了口气，向后撤了撤轮椅，准备抛开这些没影儿的担忧。这时，书房外的一小个响动吸引了他的注意力。他晚饭后的时光甚少有人会来打搅，孩子们大部分都应该已经入眠，Hank和其他教师也有自己的事情要做。

Charles转动轮椅，往门口的方向移动。“Hank？”他疑惑的叫了一声，回答他的是寂静。“Jean？Scott？”所有的名字都没有回应。Charles想了想，勾起了嘴角。“Lily！我们说好的，今晚你乖乖睡觉的话，明天就能听到故事的结局了。”

Charles的手搭在门把手上，同时放出意识的丝线，想要抓住这个会隐身的小捣蛋鬼。下一秒，他僵住了！他触碰到的第一缕思绪是如此的熟悉，这个世界上再也找不到第二个能够让Charles如此着迷的大脑。井然有序的思维被一层层的钢筋铁板切割划分为好几个区域，如同迷宫般的构造丝毫影响不了Charles，他对此熟悉到甚至可以闭着眼睛在其中穿梭。但同时他的感觉又是如此的陌生，攀附纠缠住Charles思维曲线的力量强大而安详。他是如此的平静如此的惬意，但蕴涵在其中的能量透过层层的钢板几乎灼伤Charles的心。

Charles停在那边，不管是身体还是思维。他没有动，只是静静的停在对方思维的表层，没有贸然的继续深入的探索。他知道对方对此的态度，Charles不想打破自己的诺言，他不会在Erik不愿意的情况下擅自对他使用自己的能力。因为他是Erik。

寂静隔着门板持续着。Charles仍旧有些踌躇，他通常并不会如此，但Erik在此时突然来访还是令他感到种奇怪的期待感。一会儿后，Charles在心中叹了口气，准备收回自己无意间闯入的思绪，换种方法和Erik好好谈谈。但他刚稍稍后撤，牵引的力量就加重了点儿，一层薄而轻柔，但带着稍高温度的钢水沿着他们之间链接的曲线将他们的思维包裹在了一个空间里。Charles的眼睛暗了暗，这个“禁锢”对他来说没有什么实际的作用，但它的意义却远非言语能够形容。

“Erik，我的朋友。”最终，一如既往的，在他们之间首选退步的永远是Charles。“虽然很意外，但深夜的来访我仍旧很欢迎。”他重新伸出手，想要打开门，“你是否想谈……”

Charles的手第二次停住了，他感觉到Erik在轻轻拉扯着他的思绪，顺着钢水潺潺流动的轨迹将他往更深的地方推着。Charles的眉头稍展，放弃了抵抗，随着Erik的牵引走向他希望他去的地方。

穿梭在Erik的大脑中，对Charles来说永远是一种享受。不论是二十多年前的初见，还是之后无数次因为不同理由的闯入。每一次，Charles都能找到新的，让他为之震动的东西。埋藏在Magneto深处的那个Erik，才是Charles永不会放弃的那个人。这一次的旅程不似过往那般裹挟着明确的目的，即便有着主人的带领，他们似乎也只不过是在四处乱晃。Charles被围在炙热的钢水中，却从未觉得有如此安全过，他从来没有在Erik的身上感受到过这样的宁静。这种平静并非毫无生气，而是一种经过了千锤百炼、狂风暴雨之后的顿悟，其中饱含的信念与力量足以令任何敌人望而生畏。

Charles曾在这里被愤怒、痛苦、迷茫、悲伤所包围，他曾拼尽全力试图将Erik拉出来。但直到现在他才意识到，是这些过往成就了如今的Erik。他做到了，将这些悲哀的记忆变成自己力量的来源。而驱动这些的，终究不是恨。

门把手转动了一圈，不是Charles转的。微风在门敞开的瞬间敲开半掩的窗户，引领着窗纱在空气里起舞。风的尾巴扫过Charles的脸颊，湿冷的触感让他意识到自己在哭。Erik还是站着门外，他的眼睛眨也不眨的盯着Charles。他们的思绪仍旧纠缠在一起，就好似他们在海里初见那天一样。这是全新的Erik，这是属于Charles的Erik。

Erik踏前了两步，站到Charles的轮椅前，他蹲了下来，他们交缠的眼神并未断开。他从怀里拿出一样东西，轻轻放到了Charles的腿上，后者的眼神在触到这样东西的一瞬间柔软到几乎不可思议。

“我回了一次家。”Erik的手盖在那样东西上，“取了点儿旧物。”手指摸过有些磨损的页边，“希望你的书架还有她的位置。”

Charles的手抚上了Erik的，他们的手指在蓝白色的封面上纠缠了起来，就如同他们的思绪与目光一样。《永恒之王》，新的开始并不意味着抛弃过去的一切，任何你经历过的事情都能够让你变得更加强大。让过去留在过去，让未来成为未来。

Charles伸出手，贴上Erik的脸颊，后者侧过头留恋的亲吻着他的手心，纠缠着的意识让他们感同身受到对方难以平复的心绪。

“Erik。”Charles的声音哽在了喉咙里，被呼唤的人倾身向前给予他一个轻柔的吻。

“我从不曾认为自己能够做到，Charles。”Erik低沉的声音划过他们的大脑，“愤怒与仇恨取之不尽，却在每次爆发后让我身心俱疲。但我不会其他的方式，Charles，哪怕你曾千百遍的告诉我，我能够做到更好，我也从没有真正相信过。”他们的嘴唇稍稍分开，让眼神重新交汇。

Charles从中看出了很多东西，他不需要使用能力不需要去挖掘去探索，Erik的眼睛告诉了他想要知道的一切。“我从未开口让你留下，因为我知道你会回来，Erik。当你知道自己想要什么的时候，”他的手指沿着Erik面颊的轮廓曲线滑动着，“你终会回来。”

纱帘在晚风中尽情的自由飘荡，空气被她弄的沙沙作响，落叶、湿土、细雨、凋花的气味包裹着门前相聚的两人。他们似乎无所知也无所觉，又或许他们不想知不想觉。


End file.
